Dinah Madani
|gender = Female |affiliation = United States Armed Forces (formerly) |tv series = The Punisher (13 episodes) |actor = Amber Rose Revah |status = Alive}} Dinah Madani is a war veteran and highly-trained, sophisticated agent who is vexed by the Punisher. Biography Early Life Dinah Madani was born and raised in Manhattan, New York. She graduated from Forham University in 2005 and attended Columbia University where she earned a Masters in Islamic Studies. Dinah was recruited to the DHS by OOC Director Rafael Hernandez in 2009. She gained top marks at the FBI National academy for intelligence analysis, profiling and investigations Posting in Afghanistan After her training, Dinah was posted at the Department of Homeland Security Field Office in the Middle East where she served as an analyst. In 2012, she was designated the Department of Homeland Security Liaison to the United States Mission in Kandahar. There she served with Ahmed Zubair, a local Afghani policeman. Together the two investigated criminal activity in the Kandahar region until Zubair was captured and killed by Cerberus Squad. Return from Afghanistan In 2015, after the death of Zubair, Madani was transfered to the Department of Homeland Security New York Office. While in New York she served along with Sam Stein until his death. She is currently Special Agent in Charge of the New York Field Office.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Carson Wolf Case to be added False Lead to be added Meeting with Micro Before attending Stein's funeral, Madani goes to a bar to have a drink. As she is about to leave, Micro sits next to her with a gun and identifies himself. She recognizes him as the man who sent her the video of Zubair's execution and asks what he wants. Micro tells her he can give her names of everyone involved in Kandahar. After listening to Micro's explanation of the event that led up to Zubair's execution, Madani asks for a name. Micro tells her it was William Rawlins, the Director of Covert Ops for the CIA, who was the interrogator. Madani then asks to hear more about Rawlins' involvement but is told by Micro that she must talk to Castle since he was in the room. However, Madani then sees that Castle has been identified by the police and is on live TV.The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy Royal Hospitality Incident to be addedThe Punisher: 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious Resuce of the Liebermans to be added Duel at the Central Park Carousel to be addedThe Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Personality Dinah Madani has presented herself to be determined and stubbornly persisted in seeking justice within the system where injustices exist. Though she initially does not trust her new partner Sam Stein, Madani developed a tamed friendship with him and worked heavily alongside him, in the hopes of solving one case after another until his sudden demise. Abilities *'Expert Tactician:' to be added *'Expert Profilier' *'Expert Investigator:' to be added *'Analyst ' *'Expert Marksman:' to be added Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Hamid Madani - Father *Farah Madani - Mother Allies *Ahmad Zubair † - Partner and Friend *United States Department of Homeland Security **Rafael Hernandez - Mentor and Friend **Sam Stein † - Partner and Friend *Frank Castle/Punisher - Target turned Ally *David Lieberman/Micro *Karen Page *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney *CIA **Marion James *Sarah Lieberman *Zach Lieberman *Leo Lieberman Enemies *Anvil **Billy Russo - Lover turned Enemy, Attempted Killer **Spencer Geiger † **Tom Weems † **Jim Pruitt † **Mike Bashille † *CIA **William Rawlins † *Lewis Wilson † Appearances Behind the Scenes *Aja Frary and Nitasha Bhambree were stunt doubles for Amber Rose Revah in the role of Dinah Madani. References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:United States Department of Homeland Security Agents Category:Multilingual Characters